


The Band Awakens

by BlastHardcheese



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bickering, Drinking, Gen, cameos by Han and Leia, vaguely implied everyone/everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastHardcheese/pseuds/BlastHardcheese
Summary: An article about local eclectic rock band The Trillia Massacre who are getting ready to play their first gig after a six month hiatus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was a prompt from the tfa kink meme and it's been sitting on my computer for at least a year. Hopefully the OP will see it someday. I hope everyone enjoys my overly specific taste in music and random Star Wars references.

It's a warm afternoon in the early summer, perfect for scenic drive out in the suburbs to the new headquarters of infamous local band The Trillia Massacre. It's been one month since they were officially kicked out of their previous rehearsal space by former producer Lando Calrissian. That's just one of many things I hope to get to the truth of during my visit with the band.

As I slow down to look at house numbers, I'm waved into the driveway of a picturesque two-story home by guitarist Kylo Ren. The band has set up shop in the three car garage behind his parent's house. Despite temperatures climbing towards the mid 80s, Ren is wearing all black with long pants tucked into vintage 10-eyelet Doc Martens. I park between a white Prius, sporting stickers for left-wing political causes, and an ancient silver station wagon that looks like it's been taken apart and reassembled within an inch of its life.

Poe Dameron, bassist and lead singer, greets me with a grin and hearty handshake. Finn gives me a nod of acknowledgment from behind his drum kit. I had the pleasure of interviewing them a couple years ago when they were in the now defunct band Resistance. They're sporting much more weather appropriate attire—shorts and sleeveless band t-shirts. Dameron introduces me to Armitage Hux, the band's keyboardist. Readers may know him from his weekly coldwave and synthpop radio show The First Order on WBCR. In person he's impressively well coiffed, terse but polite.

"Phasma's picking up Rey. They'll be here soon," Dameron assures me. Their manager, who goes by the pseudonym Captain Phasma, has been struggling to help the band market themselves since their formation. Lead guitarist Rey is the youngest member of the group and still pursuing her bachelor's degree in Engineering. 

They're getting ready to play their first gig in over six months—a Friday night at Toshi Station, a dive venue in midtown. They've managed to write a few new songs during their hiatus. Everyone seems laid back about the impending performance, but there is an unspoken apprehensiveness in the air.

When they arrive, Phasma and Rey greet everyone with a case of PBR. Unlike the others, Rey is new to being a musician. After building guitars and amps for some friends senior year of high school, she decided to build her own instrument teach herself to play. Finn befriended her at an open mic night at his work soon before Resistance disintegrated. 

"I was so excited just to have other people to play with!" she says, beaming. "I had a hard time with people—men, actually—taking me seriously as a guitarist but Finn was so enthusiastic and Poe was just as excited to invite me to play with them. Kylo's a bit hard to read. I'm pretty sure he resents me half of the time but then he does something that's friendly, like burn me a copy of a band I like's latest album. Hux comes off as a total douche, but he's really passionate about music. We've actually written a few songs together and it was surprisingly pleasant."

The Trillia Massacre formed about a year ago from the ashes of underground punk outfit Resistance and darkwave group Unknown Regions. Both bands had their own small followings that have since dried up. "Some of them still come to shows," Finn tells me. "Mostly it's to shout abuse and maybe chuck a beer bottle at us. Everyone who was into Resistance feels like we sold out, I think. I mean, fuck me for wanting to play a song longer than 3 minutes, right? I understand though. I've had bands I like come out with an album that sounds nothing like the last two and it's just like, 'Well that was a waste of money. So much for them.'"

Hux has a less kind view of the former fans of Unknown Regions. "Well, most people are fickle idiots. Do they really expect you to move on to a new group and make the exact same music as before? As an artist, it's insulting. I despise them."

"We actually were banned from one venue because of an incident with some former fans," Phasma recalls. "There was a fight that Kylo got involved in and someone actually stabbed him with a broken bottle. Then Rey smashed her guitar into the guy's face. I think they were in the middle of a disagreement at the time, not speaking and relaying messages to one another through Poe. So at least there's something that can bring them together even when they're at each others' throats. As you know, that was the last gig we played."

The only things they can all agree on? David Bowie and pizza. "Both are absolutely essential," Dameron says. "Coffee might be a distant third. After all, it's what brought us all together."

Finn snorts a laugh at that. "I guess it's true. I used to work at a coffee place with Hux and Kylo. We talked about playing together from time to time, but I wasn't sure about the whole new wave and goth thing, combining it with what Poe and I had going on. Rey's technical guitar playing bridges some gaps between our styles. It just works."

"I've been very influenced by, obviously, Jimi Hendrix and Tony Iommi. Oh, and Steve Vai. I listen to a lot of Judas Priest, Opeth, Dream Theater, and Iron Maiden," she adds, pointing at her "Number of the Beast" shirt. "I've been trying to get into more Power metal recently. That's fun!" Rey is perched on a bar stool, grinning and swinging her legs back and forth as she talks about her tastes in music. "There's a lot of good metal out there but it can be hard to know where to start. It's a little overwhelming."

"We actually became friends because of our taste in music," Dameron says of Finn. "I like a little bit of everything. I grew up listening to folk music and punk. My top two are The Clash and Bruce Springsteen, but I listen to Pete Seeger, Prince, New Order, Motorhead, Beyonce--"

"We'll rock out to some Destiny's Child," Finn adds. "Poe's so nonjudgmental. I love that about him. He walked in on me lip syncing to Paula Abdul pretty early on in our punk-rock friendship, and he was so cool about it. As far as influences go I love The Clash, The Stooges, Little Richard, Bad Brains, and Dead Kennedys. But sometimes you just need some good 80s and 90s pop."

When I put the question of influences to Ren, he takes a moment to think about his answer. "Um. Well, I'm mostly into 80s darkwave and goth rock. Like, Christian Death, Bauhaus, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Einstürzende Neubauten, Depeche Mode. Oh, and of course Joy Division. Anything with really involved lyrics and interesting instrumentation. Complex stuff."

"He comes over to my apartment and falls asleep on the couch listening to Nine Inch Nails all the time." Hux rolls his eyes. "It's awful."

"He's just mad because I make him listen to something other than fucking Kraftwerk," Ren huffs. "I mean, Kraftwerk's great," he adds, backpedaling. "But...you know what I mean."

"Contrary to popular belief I do listen to things other than Kraftwerk, though they are my primary influence," Hux tells me in a bored drawl. "A lot of the stuff I listen to is very obscure, so as far as people and bands you may have heard of go: Brian Eno, Pet Shop Boys, Cabaret Voltaire, Gary Numan, [French coldwave band] Asylum Party."

"All together their collective musical tastes are a mess," Phasma tells me privately. "I've just been telling people the band's sort of post-punk revival meets _Hearts of Space_. They're usually intrigued enough to check it out once."

They play one of their new songs for me called "TR-8R," a very meta song about the band from the point of view of former fans. It's a cacophony of sound with ambient vocals—it's difficult to tell if there are actual words or if it's just a series of noises. After they're done Finn accuses Hux of playing all over Rey's guitar solo, which he adamantly denies. When it becomes clear neither one is going to back down, despite Rey assuring Finn that they'll work it out, Dameron steps in and tries to smooth things over. Ren's trying not to pay attention and fiddles with his numerous effects pedals. Phasma's checking her phone nonchalantly which makes me think this sort of altercation is a regular occurrence. It ends with Finn taking a brief walk and Dameron having a quiet talk with Hux that consists of a lot of grandiose gesturing and nodding.

Dameron rubs his hands over his face in exasperation and apologizes to me. "I mean, he was playing all over her. Hux can be a total dick, but he knows way more than any of us do about editing and mixing and all that stuff. If we ever want to actually release our album, we need him. Finn's really defensive of both Rey and me, which I appreciate, just not when it ends with him getting in a fistfight with someone, which happens more than I wish it did. To be fair, most of the time Rey's throwing punches too."

Once Finn gets back they try out another song, this one off their EP that bears the very Fall Out Boy-esque title "I Didn't Think There was This Much Green in the Whole Galaxy." It's unclear if the song is a drug reference, but it has a solid beat and some good guitar riffs accompanied by heavy bass. I'm correct in assuming the music was mostly written by metalhead Rey.

Later on an older man comes out of the house bearing a covered plastic tray. "Hey anyone want a sandwich?" he asks. "Ben, come give me a hand." Ren rolls his eyes as hard as possible before going to snap off the lid and take the container of sandwiches from his father, Han Solo. "Your mom got them at Costco."

"Great," Ren responds, oozing sarcasm as he halfheartedly offers them around. 

Being in his late twenties and still living with his parents seems to be a sore spot for him. "When I moved back home after college I didn't expect to stay so long. They don't charge me rent or anything which is cool I guess, but it just feels like I'm back to being 16 again. Not that I really lived with them when I was 16." Ren spent much of his youth at boarding school, something he also resents. 

Mr. Solo asks how practice is going for tomorrow. He receives vague replies. "Well, if you need to haul your gear, you're welcome to borrow the Falcon. She's got more than enough room. You know, that station wagon took me all over the country in the 70s."

"Han!" his wife, local politician Leia Organa, calls out the kitchen door. "Stop bothering the kids. They don't want to hear about the time you and Chewie toured Michigan with MC5."

I would have loved to hear the story, but Mr. Solo has already retreated into the house.

Phasma sits everyone down to discuss the gig while they eat their sandwiches. "For merch we have the shirts and a whole box of copies of the EP. Is that it?"

"I made some buttons." Ren digs around in his pocket, producing four different colored pins with the same design on each—a tentacle monster with the name of the band underneath it. Dameron inspects one.

"I think we'll need more than four," Hux jeers.

"You might not," Phasma mutters under her breath.

Ren gives him a look. "I made more, asshat."

"I like them!" Rey pipes up. "Yeah?" she asks Finn who nods earnestly.

"These are pretty cool, man," Dameron says, smiling at him.

Ren looks sheepish for a moment before catching himself. "Thanks. Anyway, we can sell them for like a buck or whatever."

I finally get around to asking about what went down at Cloud City. "What happened with Lando was...unfortunate," Phasma says. "Honestly, he was probably too professional for us. He's a bit of a legend, been in this business for decades, and the only reason we got to work with him is because he's a friend of Kylo's parents. I don't think he was prepared for the, uh, temperamental nature of the band as a whole." She leans in, "Someone, who shall remain nameless, started throwing furniture at another someone in the studio. I'm just lucky they didn't break any equipment that wasn't theirs."

It's not just their musical style that's messy. There seem to be quite a few large personalities involved in this one group with complicated relationships between all the different members.

"There's probably all sorts of illicit interaction that goes on that I'm not privy to. It would make all their animosity and drama make even more sense." Phasma takes another long swig of beer. "For a while I thought Kylo had a crush on Rey, but I think he just wants to be friends with her and is really bad at expressing it. He'll show her some new lick and she'll pick it up right away and perfect it and then he just gets all moody about the whole thing. I think Poe's way too understanding and gentle with Kylo for there to not be something between them. They've known each other since they were kids—their parents were in some leftist activist group together in the 70s. And I wouldn't be surprised if something's gone on with Kylo and Hux. Hux doesn't really do friends, and he's far more tolerant of Kylo than he should be. It's sort of begrudging, but honestly that's as close as Hux seems to get to showing affection." Phasma shrugs. "Who knows."

"I'll tell you who Finn has a crush on--" Dameron begins and is suddenly silenced by one of Finn's hands covering his entire face and shoving him backwards off of the milk crate he's perched on.

"No one. I have no idea what he's talking about," Finn replies with a shrug, as if nothing happened. 

"Those two are awful close," Phasma says of Finn and Dameron. "They share a lot of t-shirts for guys who don't live together. Really I just assume that they've all hooked up with each other at some point. Except maybe for Rey. At least I hope she's had the good sense not to get involved with any of these yokels." She jabs her thumb toward the band, who, at this point, are all fairly tipsy. 

Finn's trying to get everyone on board with covering "In the Air Tonight," singing as he plays the drum part. To my surprise Hux jumps in on the keyboard. Rey throws down a few lingering notes on guitar. It really isn't half bad. 

The night comes to an end with the five of them all crammed in a pile on an old couch in the garage. Dameron's leaning across Finn to show Rey videos of his dog on his phone. She's giggling. Finn is professing his love for everyone and lamenting the fact that he has to work tomorrow, though that doesn't stop him from finishing his drink. Ren's fallen asleep on Dameron at an awkward angle, and Hux is desperately searching his bag for a sharpie so he can draw on him.

Phasma, stone-cold sober, glances over at me and sighs. "I was hoping we could go hand out some fliers in town tonight. I shouldn't have brought beer."

 

The next night I get to the venue in time for the sound check. So far only Rey and Hux have shown up, but are without equipment other than their own instruments. Phasma, who's into her second vodka tonic, offers me a fake smile and a shrug from across the hazy room.

"At least the fog machine's working," she says.

Finn arrives in short order and is very apologetic. "They aren't here yet?" he asks, suddenly concerned. "I left after they did." He sits on the edge of the stage and tries calling Dameron multiple times to no avail. Only when Rey sits next to him and gives him a lingering pat on the back does he perk up a bit. Hux side-eyes them from behind his keyboards.

Forty-five minutes later Dameron and Ren pull up in his dad's station wagon. "We got pulled over. Poe was speeding like a motherfucker," Ren huffs as he struggles with a large amp.

"We're lucky we didn't get arrested." Dameron looks uncharacteristically annoyed. "I can't believe you said 'Do you know who my parents are?' Like, who actually says that?"

"I was trying to help," he responds through gritted teeth.

"Well I wish you'd stop."

"Fine!" Ren sets the amp down halfway to the stage and storms out the back door.

"Oh for the love of Christ," Phasma says, slamming her glass on the bar.

Dameron goes after him. Several minutes later the pair come back in carrying a large equipment case together. So far I've witnessed at least 8 altercations between band members within 30 hours. Most seem to patch up quickly, but I get the feeling it's like putting a band aid on a serious wound that needs professional attention. 

The main attraction tonight is another eclectic local band, Outrider, who are seasoned veterans of the festival circuit. I asked front man Dash Rendar why they were taking a risk on The Trillia Massacre after their disastrous last gig.

"Ah, because they're good kids. I just think they're all so talented, someone just needs to give them a chance. They have pretty good management too," he adds winking at Phasma. She rolls her eyes and smiles affectionately. 

A crowd of forty or fifty people have filled the venue by the time Trillia goes on. The dense fog that now lingers in the air, bathed in blue lights adds even more atmosphere to the slow build of ambient sound from Hux's keyboards and Rey's guitar before the other instrumentation kicks in. They sound great. Dameron is utterly charming when he speaks to the crowd between songs. Finn is a force to be reckoned with, occasionally standing on the stool behind his kit and then jumping down to hit one of his cymbals for added emphasis. I get the feeling that they all perform better under pressure. Their half hour set goes by far too quickly and the crowd seems to agree with me.

When I get back to their merch table after the set, Rey's ecstatic as she exchanges five dollar bills for copies of their self-titled EP. Hux is in a corner schmoozing with some of Rendar's industry buddies.

"We actually sold some shirts," Finn tells me in disbelief.

An extremely relieved Phasma gives each one of them a little squeeze, telling them how proud she is.

"That went way better than I thought it was going to," Dameron says with a grin.

Ren sighs happily. "Now if we can just put out a fucking album."


End file.
